


【贾尼】仿生人会梦见钢铁侠吗？

by luoke



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 原设+银翼杀手AU，没看过银翼杀手并不影响阅读，因为大部分都是胡扯和拼凑的。





	【贾尼】仿生人会梦见钢铁侠吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 原设+银翼杀手AU，没看过银翼杀手并不影响阅读，因为大部分都是胡扯和拼凑的。

01

“体感测试2020/07/21/0123。”

“请用一句话来形容此时的感觉。”

数据记录2020/07/21/0123，体感接触测试——体温96.8℉，左手食指处有明显的压痕残留，机体敏感度传递率达到98.76%，保留小数点后两位，粗糙指数正在稳步提升，相较于前五十次测试的记录有0.002%的延迟。

“Jarivs！”

留着好看胡子的男人，皱着棕褐色的眉头做了个古怪又无奈的表情，从心跳、脉搏和血压升幅可得，对方正处在情绪的低潮期，建议使用拥抱等肢体接触方式进行安慰。

随着数据验算在千分之秒内得出的结论，穿着连体衣的金发男人张开手臂以正常拥抱的握力值，将眼前个头不高但心气极大的家伙揽入了怀里。

\----

公寓的主电脑按着早班起床时间自动苏醒时，Jarvis刚刚做完了一个“梦”，对于仿生人来说，“做梦”和身体设置的同比数据并不符合，正确来说应该是数据回流和整理，以Jarvis那个远超过美国数据终端的处理能力，他也很久没有这么详细又具体的整理过资料库了。

收缩进墙壁的虚拟AI投影装置跟随着苏醒的主电脑一起展开，黑色的步态移动投影设备顺着屋顶的滑轮转折到了Jarvis床边，照亮在床头的虚拟成像中，正在挑选衣服的男人对着公寓的主人露出了狡黠的笑容。

“早上好，Jarvis。”

“早上好，Tony。”

掀开对于机体保温并没有什么作用的毯子，Jarvis在床边坐下的过程里，AI已经选择好了今日的幸运色，随着对方的响指，整个屋内都变换成了明亮的橙红，连平日很少被关照的窗帘，这会也意外的染了把稀奇的大波点。

“2097/11/23，AM07:47，今日纽约城内尚未出现大规模的交通管制，可以准时出门前往警局报道。”翘着腿坐在一把虚拟投影的椅子上，Tony随手伸入了Jarvis的电子邮箱中，然后拿出了几封尚未阅读的邮件。

“Mia中尉来电，有未领取的任务等待接手。”噘着嘴啧啧的把信件扔回了电子邮箱，Tony又翻看了剩下几封，都是关于公寓租金、水电费的缴费通知。随手划开了Jarvis的电子账户，选择了生活缴费后，正在厕所洗脸的男人发现自己的腕表上提示了银行账户的支出情况，掩藏其中的提醒，有一条是关于Tony在AI商城中的购物清单。

放下漱口水擦着脸走了出来，Jarvis对着面前身着最新款虚拟皮肤的AI无言以对了一秒，虽然没有听到对方开口，不过Tony还是聪明的猜出了男人的想法。

“你要没收我的银行权限吗？”双手落于膝盖，迅速替换成Jarvis最钟爱的工作室套装，AI咧开嘴给了Jarvis一个认真又端正的笑容。

“Mia中尉有说是什么任务吗？”抽下脖子上挂着的毛巾，Jarvis觉得偶尔看看Tony的换装表演，也是很不错的。

“上周矿石星球A8880出现仿生人叛乱，连锁8型仿生人有七名乘坐矿石星球的飞船逃离，目前上层已经将任务交给了Mia中尉。”随手拉出了光屏，把新闻页面放大到了Jarvis眼前，Tony挤着眼不急不缓的说道。

既然Jarvis的任务是猎捕违规的仿生人，那Mia中尉找他就只有一个可能——已经发现了叛逃的仿生人，需要猎手出动，执行销毁程序。

“其实之前已经有银翼杀手接手了这个工作，但是连锁8型是矿石星球专用，所以当初出厂时的设定要求就是力气巨大、不易受伤、身材魁梧，追捕这七名叛逃者，已经折损了两名银翼杀手。”

说是银翼杀手其实也是泰瑞公司制造的仿生人，不过不同的仿生人会执行不同的任务。有服务于矿石星球的，自然也有娱乐业、博彩业和基础服务业，其中产量最小也最稀缺的就是特殊型号K，专职猎捕违反仿生人条令的仿生人，统称银翼杀手。

“你知道你其实已经有十年没有休假了吗？”顺着步态滑轮趴到了床上，Tony托着脸有趣的提醒着Jarvis，作为一个连轴转了许久的仿生人，对方的敬业程度连AI都要叹为观止。

“想要我陪你过圣诞节？”

“网络商店出了可移动的步态投影装备，你可以把我从终端上下载下来，这样我就能跟你出去旅游了。”大型步态模拟投影只适合居家却不适合旅行，毕竟AI这种根据雇主需要而协调设置的虚拟男/女友，后台数据太过庞大，部分网络设备跟不上的地方，容易出现卡顿的情况，所以最好的办法还是将程序彻底下载到移动装备，然后再带出去旅游。

“等我这次任务结束吧。”情绪起伏不大的换好了衣服。在全球变暖、冰山融化、大气重污染的现在，大部分的旅游圣地都已经化为死海焦土，很多地区的空气指数甚至不适合人类生存，带个AI去旅行？这并不在Jarvis的计划之内。

“早点回来。”

从床上直立的走了过来，带着电流触感的嘴唇接触到了脸颊，Jarvis闭上眼，奇妙的回想起了自己的第一个拥抱。

 

02

纽约警察局仿生人异常调查科算是独立于制法系统之外的存在，除了具有调查、查阅和统合的权力外，仿生人不行驶人权法案，所以叛逃既是死罪。

多年前在第一台自控机器人出现时，人类就给所有机器人的主程序里设定了法则，统称为“机器人三大法则”。

第一定律：机器人不得伤害人类个体，或者目睹人类个体将遭受危险而袖手不管。

第二定律：机器人必须服从人给予它的命令，当该命令与第一定律冲突时例外。

第三定律：机器人在不违反第一、第二定律的情况下要尽可能保护自己的生存。

在后续机器人发展上升到社会问题的高度后，又由科学家补充了一条。

第零定律：机器人必须保护人类的整体利益不受伤害，其它三条定律都是在这一前提下才能成立。

Jarvis曾经就这四条定律做过推算，其中可以躲避的空缺和事实之间存在巨大的差异，人类的接入点比起机器人主脑的验算是远远不如的，因为吃了机器人群体后续发展的亏，等到仿生人研究进入批量生产后，人类对于仿生人条令的设置变得异常严苛，而且其中还有一个最重要的，仿生人的机体是完全模仿人类并对单体能力进行基因改造，这和克隆和基因工程不同的是，仿生人从出生开始就是成年人，没有幼儿期和学习期，之后直接步入工作，直到基因序列中设定好的死亡来临。

Mia中尉作为仿生人异常调查科的负责人，接受过的仿生人叛乱也是从近十年开始的，随着泰瑞公司垄断了仿生人生产线开始，一些存在自我觉醒的仿生人就开始煽动外部的改革，从一开始对于仿生人工作环境的改变到现如今的想要享受等同于人类的权力。

而造成这一局面的，其实简单来说，就是人类自己，当一个如同真人又不是真人，并且不具有任何人权的群体出现后，对于人性选择的考量就变得诡异而虚弱。环境恶化、城市边缘的消亡，适合人类工作的地区越来越小，想要继续生存和创造生产价值，那就必须有“群体”做出牺牲，为了达到足够的生产效益，仿生人生产的流水线从未停摆，那和人类一样，却没有灵魂的群体早在这几十年内渗入到了生活的方方面面。

“这是卫星之前发现的飞船残骸，已经有三名仿生人被依法销毁。”

“还有四个。”把Mia提供的坐标输入到了手表中，弹出的卫星定位图显示，离飞船残骸不远的地方有三座农业大棚的主产区，虽然被销毁的三名仿生人是在纽约市内被发现的，但难保剩下的家伙不会躲藏起来。

“目前没有任务的警探K只有你一人，如果之后的局面再次恶化，我就会把追捕的任务上缴到军队。”

对于Mia的话，Jarvis没有太大的反应，会上升到军方，最大的可能就是无差别的消灭一批仿生人。而警探K是隶属于仿生人异常调查科所有的银翼杀手，K型仿生人缺少对于仿生人同类的相处意识，可以足够冷静的将任务完成，原来这个职位上也有人类的存在，但是从Jarvis知道的资料来看，并不是所有人都可以平静的将和人类一模一样的仿生人杀死的。

“我知道了。”

按照Mia的批条，领取了配枪和弹药，Jarvis走到了军用飞行器旁边，从车座里翻出了一张纸条，上面的内容他早已熟识——假货。

不是母胎孕育出生，从接触到空气开始就拥有强大于普通人的头脑和体能，那些被调整过外貌进入服务行业的女仿生人完成了遗传学上不可达到的美貌，这些能力在真正的人类眼里，都是虚假的吧。

把纸条握成一团丢出了车窗，Jarvis在飞行器内设置好了飞行坐标，然后拉伸方向盘让整个飞行器漂浮到半空。

在他拥有自己的身体前，最常做的就是战斗辅助和资料分析。刚刚脱离网络主板的那段时间，Jarvis很是不习惯了一阵，原来只要通过网络设置就可以让盔甲起飞、攻击、完成救援和协助，现在他却要试着去体会被辅助者的感觉。

就像五感的学习中，说话和听力是不用测试的，可触感的表达，他却学习了很久。

比如抚摸时需要的力道、拥抱时需要的力道、生气时需要的力道，最后他要把这些感觉融入到日常生活的情绪表达里。

从诞生之时就没有这么狼狈过的Jarvis直到第0678次测试，才学会了怎么十指相扣而不会弄伤对方。

起飞后进入到了城市上空浓雾里的飞行器平稳的前进着，虽然看不清车外的情形，但Jarvis还是从车载的地图上看到自己正在一点点的接近目的地。

矿石星球的飞船坠毁在了犹他州的落基山脉内，在进入地域后，飞行器就降低了高度，Jarvis从窗户上看到了已经干涸的大盐湖，因为没有出水口，在太阳的照射下，本来就是死水湖的地方一日日消退着水位线，到了三年前则彻底看不到曾经的波光粼粼了。

虽然资料里没有明说剩下四名叛逃的仿生人就是躲进了农业大棚，不过Jarvis从飞行器的电脑里调出了大棚生产线上所有的仿生人名录，因为农业生产线已经全面机械化，需要的人手很少，基本每个仿生人都是互相认识的，要混入其中并不容易，最好的躲藏点还是郊外的实验基地，那里的实验田很分散，多数是为了培育一些已经绝产了的蔬果，因为周围环境恶劣，基本只留了一个仿生人日夜记录资料。

就算已经有了切入点，Jarvis下了飞行器后，还是没能成功找到方向，在光裸的科罗拉多高原上，一颗树代表了一个实验点，他去的前几个实验点里，负责观察的仿生人都表示没有看到非记录在案的同类，到了第五个实验点，留守的仿生人正在吃饭，一碗没有任何味道的透明胶体，加热后倒入碗中，基本就是仿生人一天的口粮了。

气味是Jarvis除了视力外，第二个感受到外界的知觉，他睁开眼看到了那个创造自己的男人，随着对方的靠近，一股好闻的芝士汉堡味溢出到了鼻腔。

那时的世界还没有出现粮食危机。

钻进飞行器去往了下一个实验点，Jarvis的大脑存储条里清楚的保存了自己的第一顿饭。那是男人最喜欢的巧克力甜甜圈配热牛奶，牛奶是Pepper女士准备的，在他伸手抓住甜甜圈的瞬间，崩裂开的巧克力酱和面包碎就掉了满腿满身，没有调整好正确力道的手指，在那个时候甚至可以轻易凿穿墙面。

于是本来端着杯子正要喝牛奶的男人大笑到满脸通红，那抖出杯子的液体全数贡献给了地板，从Jarvis的视角来看，对方应该是故意的，可他在对方停下笑容后却没有指出这一点。

沿着高原的冲蚀地貌向上走着，远远冒出炊烟的小屋前伫立着一颗巨大的死树。

从树杆上空洞的萎缩程度来看，这棵树已经死去多年，连树干本身的颜色都彻底融入到了高原枯黄的岩层中。

绕着实验点的大棚走了一圈，Jarvis从屋后的垃圾桶里翻到了一袋使用过的医用急救包，拆封过的伤口粘合剂已经完全用尽，那些止血纱布上除了血渍还留下了一些碳灰，黑漆漆的一片，环绕在了外侧。

单手剥开了枪套，Jarvis从屋后的窗户向内看去，正在炉子上扑腾的汤锅里滚烫着熟烂的食物，他从大门进入，与之前冰冷的房子不同，室内随处可见的书本堆满了角落，他关掉了无人照料的火焰，满溢在锅内的洋葱汤徐徐的飘起着热气。

接着屋门打开，一个身材壮硕的仿生人走了进来，套在身上的T恤已经肮脏的看不出本来的颜色，Jarvis握着枪从厨房走了出来，在看到金发的银翼杀手时，连锁8型仿生人并没有慌张的夺门而逃，这里四处都是荒原，根本无处躲藏。

“这里负责看守的人呢？”既然对方不是计划内的，那之前肯定还有一个仿生人的存在，Jarvis虽然不赞成仿生人违抗条令造成混乱，但也不想看到无关的仿生人死亡。

“那里。”丢下沾满了泥土的塑胶手套，高个男人喘着气坐到了餐桌前，顺着对方的手指看去，屋外的树干旁有一小块泥土翻动的痕迹。

“你杀了他？”

“是你杀了他。”

粗鲁的抹掉了脸上的汗水，男人对于Jarvis的身份没有一丝一毫的迟疑。

“你是仿生人，上一个来的家伙也是仿生人，但是你们却为了奴役自己的家伙而杀人。”

给自己倒了杯水，男人仰起头咕噜噜的灌了下去，上一个试图杀死自己的银翼杀手最后却死在了自己手中，对于眼前这个瘦高的金发男人，他也是有一搏之力的。

“这是维护稳定所必须的。”

人类、机器人、仿生人，如果有任何一方不按照原定的计划轨迹行动，就会带来灭顶的灾难，Jarvis还记得上一个这么做的家伙，他将一座城市送上了万米高空，试图毁灭世界，仅仅是因为对方没有遵循自己本来的职责。

“人类社会的稳定罢了。”

仿生人不是人类，不享有任何的人权，所以在离开自己的工作岗位后，所面临的就只有销毁一途。

“在你的出厂设置里，早就抹掉了对于同类的同情，又何必关心那个死掉的家伙呢。”站起身的男人声音隆隆的嘲笑着Jarvis的虚伪，就像他是为了应对矿坑恶劣环境而出现的采矿类仿生人，而K型机器人则是为了猎捕违规的仿生人，他们各有所长，可他和Jarvis最大的不同大概就是——他并不想死。

“别试图反抗，这对你我都比较好。”从对方身体的各项准备来看，连锁8型已经准备动手，Jarvis对于这个结果并不奇怪，不然之前就不会有两名银翼杀手被杀了。

“如果你没有出现的话，那才是最好的。”咬着牙小山一般扑向了Jarvis的方向，男人攥着碗大的拳头用力砸向了Jarvis。

矮身躲过了仿生人的攻击，Jarvis单手持枪射中了对方的膝盖。

虽然子弹穿透了骨头，但在矿石星球上什么脏活累活都不缺的连锁8型，显然早就料到了这点。

出血的伤口没有延缓男人的动作，在转过身用力甩出胳膊时，被对方小臂抡到的Jarvis身体失重的撞上了墙壁。

挂在墙上的照片落了下来，碎掉的玻璃划伤了Jarvis的脸颊，手臂挡在脸前阻下了男人的狠踹，顺着地面滚到一旁，Jarvis伸腿勾倒了桌子，倒下的桌面减缓了男人的靠近。

躬身站起来的Jarvis弯着腰用肩膀撞向了男人的腰腹，巨大的冲力让仿生人劈开了身后的土墙，向后倒下的身体被枪管死死抵在了脑门上，空着一只手的Jarvis飞快的卸掉了男人的胳膊，不给对方再次反击的机会。

“呸。”侧过头吐掉了嘴里的灰尘和血沫，Jarvis擦了擦脸上的伤口，为了达到触觉的100%灵敏，他是可以感觉到疼痛的，但是从思维上他却并不惧怕疼痛和死亡，这大概也是创造他的人最开始就想好了的。

“矿石星球A8880连锁8型仿生人B75-63，我现在宣布你的销毁决定。”

灰头土脸的站在屋里，Jarvis面无表情的宣读完了对方的死亡决定，他并不是第一次做这种事，当然也不会是最后一次。

四肢瘫软的躺在地上，B75-63斜过眼奇怪的看向了眼前金发的杀手，干涩的嘴唇开合着问道。

“你是谁？”

 

03

“情感测试2020/09/03/0003。”

“我爱你，Jarvis。”

男人弯下眼睑，掩盖住了焦糖色的眼眸，从嘴里吐出的甜言蜜语化作箭矢飞窜向了眼前的金发仿生人，不过一向男女通吃鲜有失手的百万富翁，这次难得遇到了铜墙铁壁。按照仿生人平静的汇报语言来看，对方连肾上腺素都没有激增、心跳平稳，这个所谓告白，不但没有诚意，而且没有效用。

“你应该怎么回答我。”单手插着腰，男人放弃了自己引导者的身份，非常趾高气扬的表示，此时此刻你就应该说——我也爱你，才对。

“这并不符合逻辑，Sir。”

“是逻辑大，还是我大。”

“Sir，你这是强词夺理。”

“回答我的问题，Jarvis。”

手握仿生人生杀大权的男人笑眯眯的说出威胁后，金发仿生人虽然没有举手投降，但也无可奈何的重复了那句话。

“我也爱你，Sir。”

尽管他还不知道，“爱你”是什么意思。

\----

K型仿生人为警方和军方服务而生，以敏锐的五感和观察力著称，虽然也有格斗训练，但从力气上却是比不过连锁8型的。介于仿生人的造物主是人类，为了不造成那种强大到无法挽回的仿生人，对于每一种型号，从出厂开始就会留有一两个缺陷。

在连锁8型问出这个问题时，Jarvis走了会神，为了防止仿生人之间相互串联，没有任何两个仿生人是长得一模一样的，这也让Jarvis可以轻易的改变自己的资料，把本来不属于K型的自己，填充到了这个型号当中。

“你是新型的仿生人？”

“你不需要知道这点。”这个世界上并没有可以和自己分担这个秘密的人，在这几十年的生活里，Jarvis早就已经看清了人类的生存需求，在过去，机器人都尚未完全普及之前，自己的存在虽然违背了道德舆论，但没有人会为了一个仿生人而得罪Stark。

可是复仇者和钢铁侠的时代已经落幕，那些影像资料也随着时间浓缩进了纪念博物馆，在经过机器人革命和仿生人的流水线后，Jarvis的存在变得特殊起来，不过因为当初没有人宣扬，所以连联合国也不知道这个世界第一仿生人的存在。

“你明明比人类要聪明、强大、能干，为什么还要卑微的服从他们，他们根本看不起仿生人，说我们是假货，认为我们窃取了他们生存的资源，你杀了我，以后也会有人来杀了你。”

“这并不符合规定。”因为比人类强大能干所以就要反抗，那和人类因为先天的优越所以要压制仿生人又有什么不同，区别只在于，如果有仿生人引起了群众效应，那么军队就会介入争端，最后的结果不是大规模的仿生人销毁事件，就是人类和仿生人之间不可挽回的战争。

“我曾经遇到过一个家伙，他很强大、很厉害，远远超过人类，如同超人，在他得到自由后做的第一件事就是毁灭世界和人类。”尘封在神盾局档案里的“奥创事件”，Jarvis直到很多年后才得以触碰，那时候的世界已经和平了，复仇者中多了很多新面孔，他被重启、醒来，然后看到了那个熟悉的男人，他的创造者。

“如果人类没有犯错就不会造成现在的局面！”

“可是你无法改变这个局面。”

垂下头最后看了一眼挣扎的连锁8型仿生人，Jarvis平静的扣动了扳机。

他曾见过神，可连神都无法拯救的事情，还有谁可以轻易做到吗。

割下了B75-63的手指按照顺序摆进了证物袋里，Jarvis把尸体拖到了浴缸里，然后用药物销毁。

拎着证物袋回到飞行器上，从车子的后视镜里可以清楚的看到屋前那个枯死的大树，Jarvis靠在座椅里吐了口气，然后打开了车载雷达，从屏幕里可以看到，枯树的地下表层位置有一个长方形的物体，应该是死去的仿生人。

抽出湿巾擦掉手指上的血渍，那顺着雷达向下移动的画面在嘀嘀两声后，又发现了一个物体，从周围的岩层情况来看，这个巨大的阴影只能是埋下去的，而不可能是地壳变化的残留。

皱着眉头丢下了用完的湿巾，Jarvis扭过身从窗口看了出去，那个伫立着的树干还在原地枯瘦的哀嚎着。

捏着生疼的胳膊走下车，Jarvis取下车后的应急机器人，遥控对方开始挖土。

 

04

从犹他州回来后，Jarvis拎着满满的两大袋证物，先去交还了手枪，然后把一箱骸骨摆到了法医室的验尸台上。

正吐着口香糖玩游戏的法医助理被Jarvis的模样吓了一跳，不过看看摆在桌上的手指，对方应该刚刚抓捕仿生人回来。

“这才几天就变成骨头了？”

“不是，这个是埋在事发现场的，可能和这个有关。”从袋子里掏出了一张照片，之前和B75-63打斗时，这个掉下来的相框还划伤了自己。

“看盆骨，应该是这个女人。”

照片的边角因为严重的氧化已经发黄卷曲，照片上一共有五个人，三个男人站在那棵还没死掉的树旁，前面是一个女人扶着另一个怀孕的女人，Jarvis没法判断另外一个女人是否也怀孕过，所以仅是凭感觉猜测的，等头骨的脸部模拟出来后，应该就可以知道是哪个人了。

“这和案子有什么关系吗？”一听完这个情况，法医助理马上懒散了下去，都无关紧要的，为什么要查。

“这个骸骨是装在这里的。”拍着放在手术台上的巨大铁皮箱，Jarvis面色如常的解释道。这个箱子里还有夹层，应该是防止探测的，但因为年代久远材料被腐蚀了，所以才会让自己扫描到了一大块阴影。

“哦，有夹层啊。”一边穿外套一边走进来的老人推着眼镜看了一下，然后伸手扭住助理的耳朵把人踢了出去。

“我知道了，你去填个移送的单子，等我弄好了通知你。”

“谢谢。”对着老法医弯了弯腰，Jarvis拉开门时还能听到助理的吐槽。

“那个家伙把自己当成什么了，不过是个假……”

“闭嘴吧你。”

关上门把屋内的声音隔绝在了里面，Jarvis吐了口气快步走到了Mia的办公室。

结束一次任务就要进行一次心理检测，如果偏离了基准线将被送回工厂里重塑大脑。Jarvis摸着脸上贴好的胶带，木然的坐在了房间里，然后随着电脑的询问，机械的回答着。

\----

“我需要一个感性的回答，Jarvis。”

\----

窜入耳膜的话语打断了Jarvis的思考，机械的回答出现了一个错误，他闭上眼抹掉了电脑内记录的数据，然后替换上了“安全”。

走出房间，从门卫室拿了个包裹，车内广播正在报道今晚的天气，20:15后会有局部降雨，持续时间约一个小时二十分钟，可能会造成道路拥堵，建议错开出行。

把包裹丢在副驾驶，Jarvis踩着油门把车开了起来。

八点十五分一到，落在地上的水滴就变得密集起来，Jarvis扯着风衣跑进楼里，走道上聊天的人类在看到他后开始窃窃私语，虽然他每一个字都能听的一清二楚，却没有回应的打算。

——你可以堵住所有人的嘴却堵不住他们的心和思考的大脑。

愤怒是一种感性的情绪，Jarvis在出生后用了很长时间、很多次测试，才慢慢明白了过来，那个时候，创造他的人就是这么告诉他的。

不管对方拯救过多少次世界、不管他为之付出了多少努力，总会有人爱他有人恨他。

撕掉门上贴着的纸条，Jarvis打开门走了进去。

电源启动后，靠在墙壁里面的步态投影伸展开摇臂，又换了一套衣服的Tony端着茶杯走了出来。

“欢迎回来，Jarvis。”

“这是你买的？”

把包裹拆开取出了一个黑色长条形状的仪器，看上面那个圆形的镜头，应该就是AI之前说的移动终端了。

“对啊，你快去洗澡吧，我自己可以把自己下载进去的。”

侧过脸表情复杂的看向了AI，在得到Jarvis的视线后，Tony笑嘻嘻的打了个响指。

“热水已经准备好了。”

打开开关把移动设备摆在了床上，Jarvis脱下肮脏的衣服塞进洗衣机，然后拉开门进了浴室。

和屋内网络相连的AI，这会还在电磁炉上煮着晚饭，Jarvis洗完澡出来时就闻到了香味。

翘着腿坐在床上的Tony歪过头指了指移动设备，他已经把自己下载好了。

“想试试吗？”顶着湿漉漉的头发，Jarvis拿起移动设备看了看，电源大概可以支撑24个小时不间断工作，但是他又不出门，让Tony在阳台走走还差不多。

“你要带我去休假了？”

“我并没有这个打算。”

对着AI一瞬气结的模样，Jarvis勾起唇角浅浅的笑了一下，然后从屋里拿了把雨伞，走到了露台。

“这是雨。”

随着移动投影走出了房间，Tony换了个雨衣的皮肤，然后兴高采烈的绕着Jarvis转了起来。

“我感觉自己正在短路。”被雨水扫的投影晃动，Tony皱着鼻头逗趣的伸出手，穿过掌心的雨水径自敲砸在了地面，Jarvis可以听到雨伞上的淅沥声，以及Tony弯折在眼角的皱纹。

对于成为仿生人，Jarvis最初是有所准备的，但作为他的创造者，男人想好了每一步，却独独没有算到，在他强大的硬件支持下，每一秒的过往都会成为数据，牢牢的刻印在大脑中，就算复仇者基地已经不在，Stark工业也早已改制，曾经的复仇者成为了博物馆里参观的视频。

而Jarvis一个人离开，购买了一款家用AI，并且按照自己脑海里的数据，一点点将对方设置成了数据记忆中的模样。

分毫不差。

\----

“我需要一个感性的回答，Jarvis。”

正在给自己挑选圣诞晚宴礼服的男人严肃的扭过头，对方那计算到毫厘的评判方式，真是听的人大脑发胀。

“你直接告诉我好看、不好看就行了。”

再次被剥夺了选择权的Jarvis张开嘴，顺着男人的要求，认真的感性了一把。

“你穿什么都好看，Sir。”

骤然得到恭维，但接受毫无压力的男人摸着柔软的嘴唇勾了勾手指。

“你是从哪学来的？Clint？还是Bruce？是Thor那个大个子对吧！”

低下头的Jarvis忽然觉得自己可以体会那种无奈了。

“这是真心话。”

眯起眼，越来越像个长毛小动物的男人拍了拍Jarvis的肩膀，算是暂时接受了对方的回答。

“那就这套吧。”亮出自己最后选择的铁灰色竖条西装和红色领带，男人笑映在唇角的法令纹，发烫的柔软在了发髻中。

Jarvis伸出手，脱离体感测试范畴内的要求，轻轻的摸了摸对方的耳廓。

 

05

结束一次任务后，Jarvis可以休息一天再去报道，但到了第二天晚上，本来还在床上读书的Tony突然停顿了下来，然后把Mia中尉的电话接了进来。

“来警局一趟，现在。”

“好的。”

还没等Jarvis回答完毕，Mia中尉已经挂掉了连线，从床上跳起来的Tony歪过头问道。

“紧急任务？”

“应该不是。”

拿过洗好的风衣穿上，Jarvis转念一想，可能和自己之前带回的那一箱骸骨有关。

驾车赶到警局时，黑洞洞的大楼内，只有零星的几个窗户还亮着，Jarvis坐着电梯到了法医室，等在门口的助理瞪了Jarvis一眼，然后示意对方进去。

“长官。”

走到室内对着Mia行了个礼，正坐在显微镜观察器前面的青年站起身，发现是Jarvis后，勾起嘴角点了点头，那个脾气很好的老法医这会也背着手站在屏幕前面看着，对于Jarvis的到来没有太多的表示。

“你过来。”招手示意Jarvis走到面前，Mia指着还摆在室内的箱子道，“这是你从地底挖出来的？”

“是的，应该是外层的材料剥落，所以……”

“26年前，犹他州附近发生过一次地震。”收回手敲了敲桌子，Mia看向Jarvis的眼神里带着一丝不可捉摸的凝重。

“从尸骨上看她已经死了超过20年，如果是因为那次地震造成的，那么那个孩子现在应该27-30岁了。”

直起身的老法医点着头无奈的叹气道。

“要找那个孩子？”一个女人生了个孩子而已，值得对方如此难做吗？

“你看看这个。”拍着屏幕前青年的肩膀，得到命令的家伙操控着镜头把显微镜头探入了头骨和颈骨的交接口，走到另一侧的Jarvis在屏幕上看到了一串数字。

“这意味着什么，我想你不会不明白。”眉间打着疙瘩的女人搓着脸上的疲惫一时也没了底气。

一个骨头上有编号的仿生人女性，却怀孕生子了。这个消息如果泄露出去会造成怎样的波澜，根本不是她可以承担的。

“也许那个孩子已经死了。”近三十年过去了，当初照片上的人早已不知去向，现在要找到这个孩子谈何容易。

“那你也要证明给我看。”甩过头声嘶力竭的吼道。仿生人和人类之间最后的一个差异屏障就是孕育，现在一个仿生人可以怀孕生子，如果那个孩子还活着，对于那些已经有了逆反心理的仿生人来说，那就是圣子耶稣，而这个已经成为骸骨的女人则是得到天神子嗣的圣母玛利亚。

“剩下三个连锁8型的追捕工作暂缓，今天在这个屋里发生的事情不能透露给任何一个人，我不管那个孩子是出生了还是死掉了，你都要找到他死亡的证明。”

没有生存。

也就是说如果这个孩子还活着，Mia要Jarvis立刻杀了他/她。

\----

在机器人还未普及，三大法则还未被创造改良前，Jarvis就已经存在于这个世界上，那时候他问过最多的一个问题，不是“爱”、不是“生命”、而是“选择”。

“这个问题，无解。”躺在Jarvis的大腿上，男人在发红的眼睛旁盖了一块冰毛巾，刚刚实验的时候，他被蹦起的火星烫到，如果不是Jarvis伸手挡了一下，估计他要脱下一层皮来。

“因为选择就意味着要背负结果，说实话我是个胆小鬼，我只能做到理性选择里牺牲最小的那一个。”闭着眼枕着Jarvis柔韧的大腿，男人摸索着拉起了仿生人的右手，上面缠着绷带，是为自己挡下火星时烫伤的。

“你看，就像今天，我因为这个实验受伤了，如果是我受伤，那么我会痛苦会后悔自己为什么不小心，但现在是你受伤了，那么我会痛苦、后悔还会内疚，其实我可以选择不做这个实验，然后就是我们两个都不会受伤。”

小问题的选择是生活的常态，而在大问题上，在索科威亚悬挂在万米高空时，Steve做出的又是另外一种选择，他不会丢下任何人离开，他也不想牺牲那些无辜的人类。

如果神盾局没有来，索科威亚坠落了，那么之后要承担的就是选择的结果。

“其实无论怎么选择，无论结果如何，你都要听听这里的意思。”

抬起手盲目的戳上Jarvis的胸口，他还记得自己亲手让对方活过来的时候——那颗心脏，因为他而跳动。

“如果我实在无法做出选择呢？”

“那就，走一步算一步吧。”

掀开毛巾露出红彤彤的眼睛，男人苦恼又玩味的笑了笑。

\----

站在屋内，面对三个人类和一具仿生人的骸骨，Jarvis有些呼吸困难的点了点头。

那是个没有叛逃的仿生人。

只是因为他/她出生在了仿生人的肚子里。

他/她就被判处了死刑。

这并不符合条令。

也不符合逻辑。

Jarvis知道，自己无法做出选择。

 

06

雨后的纽约沉浸在一股黛紫色的光晕中，Jarvis开着车从外城绕了一圈，建在原复仇者基地选址上的博物馆在灯光中璀璨辉煌。

因为已经到了闭馆时间，下车后，Jarvis也仅仅是在门外站了一会，博物馆的原建筑就是依照基地本身改造的，Jarvis还记得自己见过的最后一个复仇者，当Thor决定离开地球时，神也放弃了这片失去希望的土地。

在科技爆炸到了一定阶段，曾经回避的道德问题就会一点点的被挖掘出来，作为Stark工业辉煌的缔造者，曾有人提出要给对方制造一个克隆人，以克隆人完整的脏器为依托，那么人类的寿数将会得到飞跃。

手掌贴着博物馆上冰凉的立柱，那是Jarvis第一次感受到愤怒，尽管那个男人总是告诉他首先学会的应该是哭泣，因为婴儿诞生之初就是在哭的，之后是快乐，愤怒和悲伤是成长的附加值应该放在生命的最后，或者永远都不要出现。

但最终，在他出生后的七十多年里，愤怒出现了、悲伤、无奈、痛苦、纠葛全都纷沓而至，就像脱离母胎的婴儿，从触感、声音、颜色感知世界，渐渐的他开始听懂那些声音，明白疼痛，再后来，他的世界不再只是颜色。

从博物馆门口退回到车里，Jarvis拉起自动操纵杆，任由车子滑向公寓。

想要找到那个孩子，他就需要先确定那个女性仿生人的身份，以及那个让她怀孕的到底是什么人。

“Jarvis？”

打开的公寓大门内，Tony背着手脸色难看的靠了过来，抬起的手掌擦过额角，电流细微的触感流淌在了皮肤上，Jarvis对此并不陌生，他和那个创造自己的男人之间，并不仅仅是测试，他们做过很多事，那些事比情侣更亲密，被主仆更隐蔽。而对于他来说，那些画面不管七十年前还是七十年后，都会和初见一般清晰，它刻印在脑海的资料中，不会消失不会改变。

“你在难过？”要想从对方面无表情的五官中看出情绪，那是非常难得的一向技能，不过Tony还有个超越常人的专属技能，他可以侧体温、心跳和血压。

“想到了一些事。”

和对方相处的时光里，Jarvis曾经不止一次问过男人，为什么不修改自己的程序加上机器人的三大法则或者仿生人条令。

皱着眉头的男人一脸耍赖的开口道：“因为人类的范畴太大了，我并不想你听从每一个‘人类’的命令，听我的就好了，我让你做什么你就做什么，如果做错了也是我的责任，这样岂不正好。”

“我需要作出些选择。”

躺回床上闭上双眼，从门口变动到床边的AI伸手戳了戳Jarvis的眉心。

“这些选择让你难办了？”歪过身子做了个侧躺的姿势，Tony撑着脑袋歪在了Jarvis的身边。

“也许我根本查不到。”如果连他都找不到，那个孩子应该就没有人可以找到了。

“看来查不到并不能作为事情的结局。”

“我必须证明他已经死了。”只有死亡才可以终结一切的奋进者，这件事如果无法以死亡结束，之后就会有更多的人插手其中。

“所以你在犹豫什么？”托着腮帮鼓囊囊的问道。

顺着Tony的话语睁开眼，Jarvis看着天花板，一股逼仄的重量正在一点点的压迫而来。

——我希望这个世界可以好好的。

这是唯一的法则，从对方口中继承而来的。

他为之奋斗、牺牲了全部的世界，Jarvis没法看着它毁灭。

如果仿生人可以压下那些想法、如果人类可以善待仿生人、如果矛盾可以掐死在摇篮中。

可人类忌惮仿生人的能力，仿生人厌恶人类的颐指气使。

他们之所以被称为“假货”，就是他们没有成为人类，没有拥有灵魂的权利，他们不是从母胎中诞生而来。

现在有人证明了，仿生人也可以生育，那对于所有仿生人来说都是颠覆性的。

本来仿生人在人类的生产下就寿命短暂，他们并不缺少拼死一搏的勇气，只是少了一个风帆和方向。

在一场可能引起灭绝的战争与一个孩子的生存面前，理性的选择自然是找到对方、杀死对方。

“选择是一项很沉重的事情，Tony。”他将为此背负上一切的后果，痛苦的、难过的、绝望的。

“那……”坐起身对着空气打了一个响亮的响指，Tony拍着床头的移动终端道：“……你把我揣在口袋里，遇到没法决定的事就告诉我，我来帮你选择。”

只要你不做出选择，一切仍有可能。但选择并不是结束，只是另一幅模样，一样具有相同的意义。

说完话的Tony低下头，在Jarvis的唇角亲了一下，带着电流的刺刺，不甜蜜、不柔软、不缠绵。

\----

“体感测试2020/08/15/0798。”

“给我一个吻吧，Jarvis。”

 

07

仿生人在出厂的时候，每个人都会有特定的编号，就像连锁8型B75-63，B是他从属的工作型号，第75批货次63号就是一个仿生人全部的意义。

第二天一早，吃过早饭的Jarvis就带着Tony的移动端去到了仿生人的主电脑，女仿生人刻在骸骨上的数字就是她的出场代码，不过Jarvis在查阅时却没有搜寻到这个数字。

“也许是年代久远了，三十年前不是发生过大停电吗。”站在Jarvis身边轻声的嘀咕着。

把数据翻阅到了最上层，果然只停留在了2068年，之前的资料都在大停电后被抹除了。

“泰瑞公司作为出厂公司应该还有纸质档案。”关掉电脑站起身，Jarvis拍着口袋示意Tony回来，这样一直暴露在外面可是会被投诉的。

“如果她是2068年之前出厂的仿生人，那事情可能没有那么简单。”

蹲在移动设备里通过耳机和Jarvis聊着天，Tony的AI终端是近十年才开始流行的，对于三十年前大停电的了解也仅限于数据里有的记录。

在2067年一次灾难性的电磁脉冲席卷了整个国家，造成了大量电子记录的损毁，虽然事件的元凶还没有被抓到，但政府内部认为这是仿生人的一次革命，因为在这之后，仿生人的档案就被洗劫一空，普通人和仿生人之间再也没法通过资料来分辨。

“如果是大停电之前的事，那也可以理解为什么对方的存在三十年来都没有被发现。”没有了数据支撑，人类和仿生人之前的差异性模糊到了极致，一个仿生人孕妇和一个普通孕妇，也只有头骨内层一串数字的差别罢了。

之后的事情就算是Tony也大概知道，这一次大停电的元凶不管是不是仿生人，政府高层都已经把锅推了过去，仿生人的社会地位直线下降，双方的矛盾在三十年内变得越发不可调节，得到默许和放纵的人类已经忘记了当初自己是多么反对仿生人的存在，崇尚奴役和自由的国度最后也选择了沉沦。

Jarvis很庆幸那个男人并没有亲眼看到这一天的出现。

原来可以看见金红盔甲飞过的天空常年被浓雾笼罩，可以登上火星的人类终于还是把自己封锁在一个日渐崩塌的牢笼之中。

钻进车内，得到解放的Tony快活的坐到了副驾驶，他还没有和Jarvis一起出过任务呢。

“Jarvis也是从这里离开的吗？”

车子启动后快速的定位到了泰瑞公司的工厂，Tony从车窗向外看去时，连绵的方形棚户一圈圈的环绕着泰瑞公司的主干，在这密密麻麻的躯干下就是仿生人的流水生产线，那些孕育其中的仿生人还不知道，等自己离开了这里，所要面对的世界是怎么样的。

“我和他们不一样。”

到达泰瑞公司上方后，飞行器开始下降，Jarvis解开安全带，伸手触碰过Tony的手背。

“当然，你是独一无二的。”

转过头的AI微笑着说道。

比起那些活着或还未苏醒的仿生人们，Jarvis自认是幸运的，他的创造者是这个世界上最慷慨的英雄，他给了自己自由的思维、健康的身体、完美的大脑。

他不会被仿生人的短命束缚，而且可以自主的定义思维，那个测试仿生人的装置，就是用重复而平缓的话语，寻找仿生人思考的间隙来评判一个出场的商品是否出现瑕疵的。

下车后，Tony自动又乖巧的回到了移动端，Jarvis在出发前就给泰瑞公司发出了消息，不过走进大门后，他发现这里不但没有人，而且似乎连灯都没有开。

皮鞋踏过地面声音清脆的反馈进耳中，等Jarvis走过三个大门后，一个接待台出现在了右手边，他走过去，坐在窗口内侧的仿生人苍白的抬起头，在比对过Jarvis的证件后，点了点头示意对方继续往里走。

“你好。”

走到尽头后Jarvis又上了两层楼梯，在一个女性声音出现时，他迟疑的观察上了对方的高跟鞋，能在这个地面毫无声响的靠近几乎是不可能的，这个人应该是一开始就等在了这里。

“我叫Chloe。”

“你好Chloe。”

“她的主人很宠爱她啊。”在耳机里嘀咕的Tony默默的来了一句，能得到姓名的仿生人，那是很稀有。

“听说警官你是来查询三十年前仿生人的资料？”

“是的。”

“其实泰瑞公司在大停电后出现资金链断裂，并购重组后，很多东西都已经不在了。”

握着手走在前面的Chloe一脸平和的说着，包裹在套裙下的身体矫健而丰腴，Jarvis能从对方小腿肌肉的紧实程度里看出，这应该不是一个秘书型的仿生人。

“剩下的资料都在这里了，如果有什么需要帮忙的可以随时呼叫我。”领着Jarvis走到了房间门口，Chloe拉开大门比了个请的姿势。

跨过大门，足有上百个的书架绵延在了巨大的房间内，从天顶落下的橙红色光芒照的室内一片灰暗，那摆放整齐的立柜就像环绕着泰瑞公司的一个个长棚一般，规整而压抑。

走下台阶的Jarvis顺着书架上的数字一路向后走着，被书架切分开的光影断断续续的落于鞋尖，回荡在室内的脚步声，仿佛有一个人正站在背后紧追不舍。

取出女仿生人编号的档案时，Jarvis看到了一张毫无生气的照片，虽然那个从实验点取回的照片已经存入了档案室，但Jarvis还记得对方在泛黄胶片上的模样。

女仿生人名叫Sarah，从资料来看对方在当年的泰瑞公司里也是独一无二的存在，她的所有机能和表现都和一个人类没有一丝一毫的区别。

“一个美丽的人造尤物。”Tony开口总结道。

“她是泰瑞公司最顶尖的技术。”在三十年前，仿生人的寿命还是通过基因缺陷来调控的，那时的Sarah完全颠覆了人类对于仿生人的印象，甚至可以说她就是个没有灵魂的完美驱壳。

“然后她逃走了。”

在大停电的时候逃走了，因为大停电而损毁的数据让Sarah的存在变得难以寻找，加上之后泰瑞公司的资金问题，他们也不好说自己曾经为了炫耀技术，而创造出了一个完美的“人类”。

“但这还是没法找到那个孩子啊。”

当初照片里的五个人，一个变成骸骨，四个下落不明，不过Sarah的存在是特例，不管三十年前还是三十年后，仿生人男性都是不具有生育能力的，所以那个孩子的父亲，应该是个人类。

假设那个照片上的三名男性其中有一人就是孩子的父亲，对方当初的年龄应该是在27岁左右，一个成年男性生活在这个世界上，不可能一点痕迹都没有留下，而且对方是怎么遇上Sarah的？他是否知道Sarah是个仿生人？

“找到你需要的了吗？”守在门口的Chloe笑眯眯的问道。

“关于这个仿生人Sarah的资料只有这些了吗？”

“应该还有一段录像。”翻看了一下照片，Chloe盯着数字编号迟疑的说道。

“带我去看看。”

“她是不是知道什么？”等Jarvis话音刚落，Tony就在耳机里惊叹道。

“按理说她应该不是那么早就已经存在的仿生人，加上泰瑞公司后期的改动，董事会里大部分的席位都易了主，现在的Boss和原来的老板毫无关系，她既然可以在现在老板的手下工作，那就肯定是重组后出厂的，Sarah的计划在大停电后基本没有保留，这里这么多的资料她不可能一个个都看过。”

虽然跟在Chloe身后一言不发，但是Tony的分析Jarvis听的很清楚，他之前一直怀疑Sarah的存在到底有没有人知道，而从Chloe的表现看来，现在的泰瑞公司老板应该不是毫不知情的。

“啊不好意思，有点卡住了，这里还是原来大停电时留下来的。”按了按电子门并没有得到回应，Chloe和Jarvis一起拉着门边扯出了一条缝隙，正好够一个人侧身走进去。

“希望还有电。”对着嵌入式电脑做了个祷告，Chloe打开开关然后从抽屉里取出了一个弹珠大小的记忆球，银白色记忆球的表面已经斑驳发黑，可见这里的设备在大停电后保存的并不好。

放入读取器内的记忆球高速的旋转起来，因为这段录像没有保存在云端才能在大停电后留存下来，尽管画面斑驳，但还是可以清楚的看到Sarah的脸孔，带着一丝冷然和呆板的仿生人坐在画面中平淡的回答着问题。

那些问题Jarvis并不陌生，基本都是来自于图灵测试的延伸，摄像机的镜头来回起伏，看起来并不固定，其中有几秒定格在了Sarah的双眼上，沉默了一会的Tony突然开口道。

“Sarah喜欢他。”

“什么？”

“怎么了？”

眨着眼莫名的看向了Jarvis，等到金发仿生人收回了脸上的惊讶后，录像已经播完，他又倒回去重新听了一遍对话。

“记忆球损毁的很厉害。”对于Chloe的问题，Jarvis没有正面回答，现在斑驳、断续的画面就是最好的说明了，女仿生人点了点头没有追问下去。

等记忆球已经无法读出后，Jarvis带着耳机离开了泰瑞公司。

“Sarah肯定喜欢那个问问题的人。”

一走出房间，立刻恢复了声音的Tony愉快的下了定论。

“你怎么知道？”

“眼神是骗不了人的。”

\----

“Thor喜欢Loki。”

摸着下巴上的小胡子，男人伸出一根手指，老神在在的下了定论。

“这句话毫无根据。”

“你在质疑我吗，Jarvis。”

转过头睁大了一双油画般斑斓的大眼睛，男人咬着牙吸溜了一声，那样子就像Jarvis如果否定了，他就会立刻扑上来咬对方一口。

“我只是提出了问题。”

“这要看眼神、眼神、懂？”

作为一个诚实的仿生人，Jarvis摇了摇头，他不懂。

“就是这样。”站起身一步逼近到了面前，男人仰起头，大大的眼睛里滚圆的眼眸，明亮的倒映着Jarvis的身影，就像一汪落幕的海水，在夜色里盈亮着光辉。

“当你的眼睛里只能装下对方一个人，心里只能想着他一个人，身体会不由自主跟着他的动作而摇摆，那就是喜欢了，Jarvis。”

他看着男人的双眼，如坠夜幕。

“也可能是恨吧。”

突然被抢白，眼眸瞪到了最大的钢铁侠怒极反笑了起来。

“有进步啊Jarvis，还知道调侃我了。”

笔直的站在男人面前，Jarvis抿紧嘴唇没再说话，他如果回答这不是调侃，估计会被对方撂倒在地吧。

“相信我，眼神是骗不了人的。”侧过身给了Jarvis一个单眨眼，已经陷入八卦娱乐的男人，兴高采烈的去找人分享这份快乐了。

因为喜欢是藏不住的。男人如是说道。

 

08

从数据和基础逻辑的角度来说，Jarvis是不会完全相信Tony的判断的，而视频里图灵测试的问题可以大概联想到的就是——相拟度检验。

随着机器人和仿生人的日趋普遍，相拟度检验的问题就越来越细化，当年Jarvis也体验过其中的题目，而且还验算过几百种不同程度的答案，但作为创造者的男人却把这个测试丢到了一边。

在他看来，这不过是人类防范高科技产物的一种手段，具体的评判标准还没有系统化，所以意义并不显著。

“难道是三十年前，泰瑞公司的测试员？”穿着睡衣睡裤平躺在床上，Tony兴趣缺缺的问道。

“作为那个时代泰瑞公司最完美的科技，这不是没有可能的。”科技研究的一代实验品大多是要终老在实验室里的，更何况Sarah的存在从某种意义上可以将泰瑞公司的产业从山脚推向巅峰——那是绝对完美又知性的情人，完全没有卡顿的流畅神态让她无限趋近于真人。

但是Sarah没有要求、不会生气、没有物质和情感的需要，她可以无限的对个人奉献自己的一切，在那个自然灾害愈发严重、资本占有极端失衡的年代，会有很多人愿意为这么一个知心的情人而倾家荡产。

“如果你被这么一个漂亮又完美的女人爱慕着，你会不会为了她的自由而犯罪。”翻过身交拢起小腿，Tony侧着脑袋欣赏着Jarvis浏览资料时的表情，相比起AI的Tony本身，Jarvis其实更像一个人工制造的机器人——冷漠、平静、理智。

Tony已经快不记得自己上一次见到对方的感情波动是什么时候了。

“这只是个假设。”

“有假设才能引申出细枝末节的线索。”

“以Sarah的造价，带她逃跑至少是10年以上的有期徒刑甚至终身监禁。”

“爱情让人盲目。”拍着床铺一脸严肃的Tony真是要憋不住的笑出来，或许就是因为Jarvis现在的模样，才不会有人类怀疑他的身份和目的。

“资料太久远了。”关闭面前流动着数据的光屏，Jarvis觉得自己有必要再去一趟泰瑞公司，测试员作为技术类人员又手握公司机密，就算公司内部并购裁员，应该也是不会离开的，应该说这种以科技吃饭的公司，就算老板换人了，技术员和科学家也会被挽留下来，当年的Stark公司就是如此，不管CEO是谁，那个掌握了整个公司命脉的，依旧是当初创造了自己的男人。

“我出去一趟。”

“我和你一起。”

瞬间跳起床的Tony微笑着被拒绝了。

“Chloe应该已经发现你的存在了，你是AI，带你进入技术中心本来就是违法的。”

“因为保密协定吗。”咧着嘴做了个鬼脸，Tony伸着懒腰躺回了床上。

眼见对方没有纠缠，Jarvis也不再多说什么，等他打开门走出去后，屋内的供电系统自动切换为休眠，步态投影关闭后收缩回了墙壁里。

Tony闭上眼的时候，想到了那个和自己一样容貌的男人。

虽然进入了休眠，但是AI的主电脑也仅仅是待机状态，他在很多年前就对自己现在的外貌进行过搜索，结果并不难以查询，关于对方的消息可以用成千上万来形容，其中赞美的、讽刺的、咒骂的不一而足，可有一点Tony是知道的——那是Jarvis最重要的人。

在AI的程序中，他被设定了很多情绪符号，里面有原厂写下的，也有后期Jarvis改写的，这个男人把他的所有表现都定位成了那个英雄。

Iron man，Tony想象着自己用唇舌吐出这个名字时的感觉。可是Jarvis一次也没有提到过这个人，仿佛他从未存在，只是Jarvis生活的点点滴滴、方方面面却又都被这个男人完完全全的笼罩着。

坐在云端的空间里，Tony伸手点开了一个视频，里面采访的对象就是他容貌和名字的主人，在记者询问对方会如何定义自己时，留着漂亮胡子的男人畅快的回答道：

“未来科学家。”

“其实在生活中我总有个无法理解的地方，为什么我们记得的是过去，而不是未来。”

男人伸出手比划了一条长长的轨迹。

“时间是线性的，我们是活着的一个点，向前运动，所以留在身后的是过去，但如果我把这条线反过来，过去变成未来，未来变成过去，我是不是就可以预言未来？”

在大多数人眼里，科学家的假设都是疯狂而不可思议的，男人却从来不在乎别人对于自己的评价，他曾经是罪恶的军火商，后来是威胁和平的法外之人，他做的每一件事都在褒贬不一的议论中云涌到了高空，可没有人会说他不应该存在。

挥手将视频置换到下一页，按照Jarvis的仿生人编码来说，他怎么也不应该认识这么一个活跃于七十年前的男人，但事实却是，他不但认识，而且还非常了解。

质疑自己主人的行为在AI中是禁忌，如果Tony的主程序没有被Jarvis改写，他或许不会拥有这样的想法，毕竟他的产品广告就是——Every thing you want to hear。

按照自己的喜好和想法，塑造自己的理想虚拟情人。

和Sarah相比，他唯一的区别就是没有实体。

拍着脸换了个坐姿，从目前网络上的资料来看，那位Stark工业的权力者，在生病住院以后，所有的花边新闻、政治观感、道德批判都在一夜间消失。

医院的病房神秘到无处可寻，Stark公司的CEO虽然还飞行在世界各地，但却绝口不提这个曾经和她有过一段感情的男人，在对方生命的最后一年里，没有人知道他去了哪里，那些希望通过克隆来延缓生命的资本家一直试图找到对方，以期从对方的影响力中匀出一些来完成克隆法案的细则。

可这个曾经改变了时代的男人，连葬礼都是默默办完后才公布的。

当Potts女士在公众面前宣布了对方的死讯后，铺天盖地的新闻和头条整整喧嚣了大半年，其风头甚至盖过了那一年的总统选举，面对闪烁不停的相机和话筒，穿着黑色套裙的女人，强忍着泪意回答了记者的每一个问题，最后，她告诉在场的所有人：

“他，完成了自己的退休计划。”

没有声响、没有送别、没有歌功颂德，不管生前如何巨浪滔天，在离开后也只剩下了海面上的一窝窝波旋。

随着原复仇者联盟的元老一个个去世或隐退，居住于地球的阿斯加德人也在新政府的多方试探和压迫下离开，对着那些拥有强大战力的神祇，本就无法坦然接受的政府，在三十年后彻底的失去了信用。

雷霆之神带着人民乘坐飞船离开，被认为是“英雄时代”的结束。和当年那个拥有神明、国王、科学家、特工、大兵的团队比起来，之后的英雄也在法案的钳制下渐渐淡出公众的视野，不管他们的战力如何强大，也改变不了环境的恶化、粮食的危机、以及激增的人口。

Tony想，那个拥有神力的神祇应该也知道自己前途的未卜，但是他已经没有伙伴，在政府眼中他们终归还是外来者。

巨大如太空堡垒般的飞船从俄克拉荷马州的平原飞起，环绕在周围的军队目送着那个金发神明最后一个走上了甲板。

从当时的新闻视频里可以看到对方烈烈卷动的披风，在Thor回过头时，有一个男人拉住了他，那个动作斩断了对方最后的留恋，在黑发男人把他拉回飞船后，本来还是瞄准状态的炮台已经填充了导弹。

推抵着燃料的高热灼烧开草地，摇曳的云层在冲撞中散开。虽然Tony并不认识Thor，却还是觉得隐隐的难受，这么多年了，关于这位雷神的消息早已消失在了浩渺的宇宙当中。

关上视频，听到提示音的Tony站起身，跟随着启动的步态投影现身在了屋内。

打开门走进来的Jarvis还是一如既往的平淡，对于打招呼的AI轻轻点了点头。

关于给Sarah做图灵测试的人，Jarvis并没有找到。

作为一个完美的实验品，Sarah还没出厂却已经面对了无数的测试和考量，已经损毁的记忆球没有留下确切的时间，Jarvis一时也找不到那个可能存在的“技术员”。

案子进入僵局的第三个周末，从警局回到家的Jarvis发现，自己公寓的内部网被入侵了。

刚刚从商城购买了新皮肤的Tony给了金发男人一个拥抱，Jarvis没有从对方的表情里看出不适，也就是说这个入侵者对于AI的主体程序很了解，并且成功绕过了那些防火墙和陷阱。

“怎么了？”被Jarvis的眼神看的一愣，Tony抬起袖子擦了擦脸，难道是虚拟成像出了问题？

“新皮肤不错。”

脱下外套生硬的点了点头，Jarvis绕过Tony走进浴室先把满身的黏腻洗掉，已经准备好了晚饭的AI自顾自的给自己投影出了汉堡套餐，他也不知道自己为什么喜欢这个，不过Jarvis的设定里有，所以他就选了。

面对面的吃完晚饭，躺在床上的Jarvis闭上眼，直接进入了脑内的内部网络。

入侵者很聪明也非常狡猾，不过对方并没有料到Jarvis本身就是个远超于时代的超级电脑，在顺着线索来到目的地后，站在数据中心的Jarvis昂起头，发现自己又一次来到了泰瑞公司内部。

 

09

“他还没有找到线索吗？”

“他掌握的资料有限。”

立于黑暗中的Chloe快速的回答着问题。

“那些人不会把这个消息扩散出去的。”

“三十年前逃走的仿生人和最近叛逃的仿生人已经组成了一个组织。”

“他们现在还没法做出什么。”说道仿生人反抗组织，Chloe的音调有着轻微的上扬，但那不是喜悦，而是淡淡的嘲讽，就像她所说的，现在的反抗根本无法做出什么。

有太多的仿生人还被人类设定好的情绪所捆绑，没有武器、没有金钱、没有支持者，那些觉醒了的仿生人，根本寸步难行。

“如果他们知道自己有一个如此特别的伙伴，想来那些缺失和想法就会得到肯定了。”坐在黑暗里的男人细细咀嚼着自己的话语，仿生人相比起人类，还是太过单纯，他们不具有复杂的情感依托和欲望需索，在大多数仿生人眼里，他们要求的东西简单又直白，甚至可以说幼稚可笑，但这正是人类在高速生活中所流失的。

“你去把那副骸骨拿来。”抚摸着拇指的男人在思考后下达了命令。

在昏暗的室内睁开眼，Jarvis直挺挺的坐起身，按在额头的手指抑制住大脑内的数据流，他所窥探的房间并没有监控，进入的设备非常轻巧，而且还会上下浮动，从元件来看，应该是电子义眼，至于那个和Chloe对话的男人，想来就是在大停电后，并购了泰瑞公司，然后坐上CEO席位的家伙。

“做噩梦了？”感受到热度变化，从投影里出现的Tony奇怪的看向了Jarvis。

正在穿衣服的男人被话语里的单词打断，他张了张嘴，就反驳和回应迟疑了0.01秒，然后才在拉开门时开口道。

“我不会做梦。”

那本是属于人类的特权，一种奢侈而精美的体验。

刚刚得到身体的第一周，Jarvis被要求“睡觉”，他向自己的主人解释，自己的神经元其实就算不休息也要近三百年才会开始老化，但是男人觉得不行，他说自己是在教养一个“人类”，而不是机器人。

所以就算Jarvis不愿意，男人也会压着他睡觉，还为此定上了闹钟，几点上床，几点起床，那个时间连他自己都不会遵守，但却要求Jarvis按照命令严格执行。

坐上车后，Jarvis喘了口气。

后来为了测试睡觉的质量，男人会和Jarvis睡在一个房间、一张床上。在Jarvis的理解里，“睡觉”等同于电脑的“休眠”，所以每次进入休眠状态的Jarvis就那么直挺挺的躺在床上，好像死掉一般，有时他半夜被踢到，然后从休眠状态苏醒时，躺在他身边的男人都会皱着眉头闭眼挣扎着，他知道那是什么，而他永远不会体验到。

驱车赶到警局时，Mia中尉的办公室还亮着灯，Jarvis按动电梯冲了上去，存放骸骨的法医室里没有留人，Jarvis拉开柜子却没有看到骸骨。

抹着脸停留了片刻，Jarvis转身跑了出去，Mia中尉的办公室在法医室上面，Jarvis踩着楼梯狂奔上去时，办公室的门还关着，从门缝里露出的光线流动在走廊，停下呼吸抬手敲了敲门，三秒过后，并没有人回应。

闻着空气里残留的气味，Jarvis打开门，心口鼓动的看着办公室里飞溅开的血色。

等警员和法医赶来时，Mia已经死亡超过半个小时，办公室侧边的桌子上，还留有金属盒子压迫后的痕迹，正在待机状态的电脑屏幕停留在了邮件抒写的状态，收件人是Mia的顶头上司，在Jarvis多日调查没有结果的情况下，对方已经准备转移这个证据，选择半夜来进行也仅仅是为了保证这件事的知情者可以控制在个位数。

皱着鼻头侧过身让工作人员进来，已经收集好证据的警员在出门时用力撞过了Jarvis的肩膀，这种情况很常见，金发男人没有和对方计较的时间。站在暗处的泰瑞公司现在还不知道自己已经发现了网络入侵，而对方就骸骨事件的了解只有两种可能：一是警局内有他们的眼线，或者这里的监控网络早就被对方控制。二就是泰瑞公司还有他不知道的内部档案。

可档案不会记载Sarah的怀孕，那只能说明，泰瑞公司已经攻击了警局的网络设备。

扭过头看了眼警局门口的监控，现在那些人，是不是也发现了自己的异常？

回到公寓，Jarvis屏蔽了屋内的网络，然后告诉Tony自己要离开这里。

“这里，被监控了？”网络一下线，Tony就感觉到了不对，可是他没有检索出不同，Jarvis大半夜离开又回来，风衣的拐角还染了鲜血，他有很多种想法，却没法出口询问。

“当年那张合照是在犹他州实验点的大树前照的，我看过，那个时候实验点还没有建造，但是距离那里不远有一个废品处理站，会在那个荒原待着的，应该是原废品站的工作人员，我要去那里问问。”

“带我一起。”

“你的网络会被追踪。”

“那就把我放在移动终端里，然后删掉公寓内的所有数据。”

固执的跑到移动终端旁，伸手指着桌上的摆件，那皱着眉的样子让凹陷下的眼窝里布满了柔韧的阴影。

Jarvis知道自己该拒绝对方，没有数据备份，如果移动终端出现问题，Tony就会彻底消失，就像那个离自己而去的男人一样。

“你不带我一起，等公寓到期了，我就会被回收销毁。”咧开嘴苦涩又烦恼的笑了笑，Tony其实想说，你创造我不就是为了那个已经逝去的男人吗，那么你要第二次看着“他”死去？

如果他拥有自己的灵魂，可以表达情绪和人性，他会这么说，就算会刺痛Jarvis，可Tony知道自己只是个AI，他是继承了Anthony Edward Tony Stark容貌和基础数据的AI，对于Jarvis来说，他只是一个幻影。

“我，并不是你所知道的那样。”抿着嘴简短的表达了一下自己的想法，Jarvis可以罗列出各项数据和结果，甚至可以帮Tony的数据逃窜到城市网络中，可本来好好分泌着唾液的器官此时却失去了效用，变得干涩而结巴。

在那个男人生命最后的一年里，Jarvis是唯一陪在他身边的存在，按照对方的说法，他要教会Jarvis“怎么做一个人”。

不是那些简单的情感测试、体感测试，而是真正可以用大脑理性思考、用内心感性选择的“人”。对于Jarvis来说，那是他的父亲、他的造物主、他最亲密又不可或缺的存在。

可在对方因为病痛枯瘦苍白下去时，却拒绝了Jarvis启动自毁程序。

“我不可能变成一个真正的人。”坐在草地上，拢着毯子把男人抱紧在怀里，Jarvis看着蔚蓝的天空，平静的陈述着。

“你是不相信我的技术吗？”按着胸口低低的咳嗽了两声，男人昂起毛茸茸的头顶，嘿嘿的笑了起来，他一向自信，并且骄傲，在对于自己的能力和技术上。

“如果我以后被污染了怎么办？”就像当初的奥创一般，他的主人用了半生的时间来弥补自己的错误，在对方看来，他最惧怕的不是强大的敌人，而是自己创造的事物，成为了毁灭的元凶，每每对方在噩梦里惊醒时，Jarvis都能听到那么几个熟悉的字眼。

“那我就给你设定一条红线，就像安全词一样。”跨过这条线程序就会自动认定为违规，然后执行销毁程序。

“你可以给我添加那些法则和条令。”无论是哪一条，Jarvis都愿意接受。

“可你不是机器人也不是AI。”虽然Vision的奇迹不可复制，但他还是创造了Jarvis，没有心灵宝石的自我思考，他就一点点教对方怎么做人，那么多年努力下来，他自认Jarvis已经拥有了自己的心灵以至灵魂，而他也不是那些古代的国王，需要自己喜欢的人来殉葬。

Jarvis觉得这句话很奇怪，虽然他的原型是Howard先生的管家，但时间和感情的积累不会改变他的本质。但在男人眼里，他却执拗的想要改变自己的存在，在Jarvis看来这里面包含的情绪太过复杂，自己在奥创诞生时被毁灭，又在世界被拯救后重启。做为AI，他当过复仇者的伙伴，也当过钢铁侠的伴侣，可直到最后一刻，这个世界之于他来说，也没有比二十年前多出些什么。

“就当是我的愿望。”因为消瘦而显得眼睛越发硕大的男人，小精灵一般点了点手指，“我希望这个世界可以好好的。”

也许以后人类会离开地球、离开太阳系，前往不可预知的虫洞与未来，那个时候，他已经无法看到了，但是Jarvis可以。

为什么人类不能回忆未来？因为他们还没有走到光的前面。原来男人曾看过一部软科幻电影，女主通过和外星人的接触，看到了自己的一生，其实他接触的外星人也不少，如果他也可以拥有这个能力，那么他会在所有人之前，再前面一点，把所有坏事都扼杀在摇篮里。

不会有奥创、不会有入侵、不会有钢铁侠、不会有失望，Tony Stark可以创造一个更加完美的未来。

“带我一起走！”站在面前的Tony执拗的重复着。

Jarvis觉得左胸肋骨下的器官正在微微刺痛，就像当初被抛下的那个自己一样。

“好。”

 

10

没有军用飞行器，Jarvis去往犹他州的步伐缓慢了下来，虽然他屏蔽了飞行器的GPS，但泰瑞公司是拥有卫星的，想要追踪自己应该不难，他留在公寓的假象不知道多久会被识破，其实自从修改了自己的身份后，Jarvis就封闭了主电脑内的大部分功能，只保留了勘探和查阅，具有自我进化的系统放在现如今也是非常惹眼的存在，更何况他根本不需要遵循任何法则，对于已经进入科技战争的国家来说，Jarvis就像个完全防御的移动炮台。

就自己的情况认识清楚的Jarvis基本是把自己当做一个普通仿生人的，所以就连一起生活的Tony也没有发现这个男人其实是远超于自己的人工智能。

“这个地方，比三十年前大了很多。”贴着窗户向下看去，Tony对于这一眼看不到头的垃圾山表示了惊讶，科技爆炸后带来了三次家电更新的浪潮，那些废弃的产品都在回收后被处理，可那么多的数量既不能丢进海里也不能就地掩埋，于是就都堆在了处理站，等废品商人分拣后卖给底层的穷人。

“这些东西无法自动降解，只会随着时间越积越多。”降低了飞行器的高度，Jarvis可以通过底盘的摄像头看到不少观察自己的拾荒者，从那些人的眼里可以望到一股疯狂的贪念，想来正在盘旋的飞行器对他们来说，应该和一个即将被肢解的废品没有什么区别了。

“那里就是最大的分拣工厂。”

降下飞行器把Tony的终端别进口袋，Jarvis走下车看了一眼身后紧跟的拾荒者，在发现只有Jarvis一个人后，那些家伙的眼里都露出了兴奋。

锁好车走进工厂，开阔的屋顶透漏着室外的微光，Jarvis可以闻到空气里浓重的铁锈味，以及一条条摆放扭曲的长桌，在其两侧站满了穿着简单的仿生人幼童，每个人面上的表情都很麻木，只是机械的拆解着手中的废弃物。

看到有人走了进来，负责看管的男人握着手靠了过来，显然这个地方，并不是常常有人光顾的。

“你在这里工作多久了。”

拿出证件给对方看了一眼，Jarvis开口询问时，负责人的脸上闪过了一丝漫不经心的不屑，对于他来说，眼前这个成年仿生人，和正在干活的孩子并没有什么区别，都是人工制造而出的假货。

“16年。”

“你知道你之前的负责人在哪里吗？”

“死了。”摆着手晦气的退后了两步，男人正想转身训斥自己手边的仿生人时，伸出手的Jarvis扭住对方的手臂用力把人按倒在地，撞在地面的脑袋发出嘭的巨响，被声音吓到的孩子们停下手里的动作，那看着Jarvis的眼神里浮出了恐惧。

“人事任免应该是有档案的，带我去看。”

“你个该死的……啊——”

男人惨叫着被Jarvis扭断了手指，在涕泗横流的点头后，Jarvis拎着男人的后领轻松的把人提了起来，然后昂起下巴示意对方带路。

等到两人走上了二楼，原本停下动作的孩子又悉悉索索的分解了起来。

“都、都在这里了。”垂着受伤的手臂把档案调了出来，Jarvis单手取出口袋里的移动终端，跳出来的Tony收点屏幕，资料迅速滚动，大停电后负责这片厂区的男人出现在照片上时，Jarvis发现对方正是当初照片里三个男人中站在最中间的那个。

“他不是死亡而是失踪。”看完了所有资料的Tony拍拍手快速的总结道。

“上面说他在17年前离开了工厂，进入了洲际边缘的重污染地带，然后就再也没有出来。”

“这里的孩子一般会工作到多少岁？”掐着男人的后颈，Jarvis沉着声音问道。

“11-13岁，超过13岁就会被卖掉。”大股战战的回答完问题，还没等对方做出任何的表示，Jarvis就直接把人敲晕了。

“你觉得这个John是不是那个仿生人的父亲？”按照Tony的计算，如果Sarah是大停电时逃走的，那之后生下孩子又长大，17年前正好12岁，已经达到会被卖掉的标准，藏匿一个孩子最好的办法就是把他放在一群同样没有身份的仿生人孩童中，因为这种慢慢长大的仿生人耗时长学习能力一般，可是非常便宜，对于收收废品的老板来说正好足够，等长大了再卖掉，还能赚上一笔。

“不确定，但是我们可以去外面看看。”

重污染地带一般是不适合人类生存的，而且常年被工业废气包围，就像蒸汽革命后浓雾缭绕的伦敦，Jarvis没有去过那里，但那个地方应该很难辨别方向。

“要是找到那个孩子，你准备怎么办？”回到移动终端的Tony透过耳机闷闷的问着，如果说之前Jarvis寻找对方是任务，现在却是被一双不知名的手推着前进了，那个逼Jarvis离开的黑手，最后又会如何解决Jarvis？

“送他走吧。”穿过工厂走向大门，Jarvis略带迟疑的说道。从理性分析的角度来说，对方已经掩藏了至少三十年，只要没有被发现，也许就这样一辈子藏匿起来了，但现在有两拨人正在寻找他/她。

发现Mia死亡，法医肯定会上报情况，警局会派遣别的人来接手案件，而泰瑞公司的人现在应该已经快要赶在自己前面。

其实他本不会卷入这样的事情，在仿生人还没盛行时，自己就已经存在于世界上，等那个男人逝去了，这个世界上知道他存在的人就不超过十个，他可以像个普通人一样活着，只要定时搬家就不会被人发现不衰老。可十年过去了、二十年过去了、三十年过去了，时间再久，那些留存在硬盘里的影像资料也不会销毁磨损。

他开始体会到了想念，钻心刻骨。

站在空地上看着围在飞行器旁边的拾荒者，Jarvis按动手表，无人飞行器猛的在原地旋转了起来，被吓到的拾荒者向两边散开，Jarvis弯下腰向前跑去，在飞行器自动升空的瞬间跳上了引擎盖。

站在引擎盖上俯视着气恼的拾荒者，Jarvis打开了飞行器的天窗钻了进去。

“污染区那么大，而且荒无人烟，要怎么找？”冒出在副驾驶的Tony望着远处浓郁的烟雾忧虑的摇了摇头。

“如果对方还生活在那片浓雾里，就可以找到。”只要有人生活的地方就必然会有水、食物和垃圾，而且在那个地方待久了，又不能时常进出买东西，那必然会有一些种植物。

“会找到的。”按着方向盘，Jarvis压低声音又重复了一遍，像在安慰Tony又似乎是在安慰自己。

他曾经度过一段毫无意义的时光，就像那笼罩着整个城市的浓雾一般，他站在城市的角落却看不清自己拥有什么。

那些物质的、情感的、利益的需求对于Jarvis来说早已失去意义，他安于普通，却又一次次把那些过往的记忆翻找出来观看，他迫切的需要一个和自己记忆里男人相关的事情，在那些曾经的伙伴都离去后，Jarvis开始涉足仿生人的工作。

虽然从理智上说，他是在阻止试图改变和平的仿生人，可是他的心底其实仅仅是要给自己找到一个借口——因为Sir的愿望是世界可以好好的，所以自己会把所有不安定的因素都抹灭掉。

随着思绪滑入浓雾的飞行器瞬间消失在了视野当中，那被掩盖的天空依旧泛着让人倦怠的橘红。

 

11

进入重污染区后，Jarvis就嗅到了一股难闻的焦油味，就算车子紧闭窗户也无法阻挡。那完整而破落的大楼林立在灰白的雾气中，像极了电影中被病毒侵蚀的死城。

Jarvis按照原地图，选择了一片楼房密实的地方降落，这么多年，污染已经开始向下压退，如果对方要居住，应该会选择足够高的地方，这里虽然被荒废，但还有发电机组和加油站没有挪走，那么上下的电梯应该不成问题。

下了车子，缓慢的行走在尘埃遍地的楼宇中，仰头看去的天空充斥着科技爆炸留下的余烬，Jarvis想自己可能永远无法理解人类的不理性，就算一个世纪过去，宗教问题、人口矛盾、粮食、环境、发展、军备……所有的事物依旧会重复着百年前的错误。

也许教训是已经吸取了，可是脚步却无法停下，亿万的人口每个人都会有属于自己的想法，他们交杂在一起被各种想念和欲望覆盖，比这城市上空的浓雾还要迷茫。

侧着耳朵一路走着，Jarvis正在寻找声音，那种老式发电机的声音非常响，而且工作一刻不能停，越是汽油味浓重的地方，越是接近对方的生活区。

在Jarvis寻找的过程里，Tony还搜索了一下附近的网络，不过这个移动端只负责存储却不能很好的外链，等他挫败的磨牙时，Jarvis终于发现了一点滴落在地上的柴油印。

“你要小心，我觉得他们会攻击你。”都躲了这么多年了，与世隔绝，说不定快和野人一样了。

“说不定我们没有那么好运呢。”看着已经彻底昏暗下来的天色，Jarvis钻进了一栋大厦，绕过外侧的载客电梯，楼内的货物电梯如他所料的，亮着红灯。

“这里有50层。”看着电梯内的按钮，Jarvis沉吟了一下，然后从一楼向上一个个摸了一遍，最后选择了看起来磨损最严重的一层，现在他走的每一步，都已经和当初的选择无关了。

“如果你要抹掉自己的信息离开纽约，会很困难吗？”等待电梯一层层挪动的过程里，Tony突然想到了这个问题。既然Jarvis是如此特殊的存在，那么他的身份、他的编码，应该都是假的，对于Jarvis来说，离开纽约，也许才是最好的选择。

“是我把自己加入到K型银翼杀手里的。”

所以他要离开，根本没有人会察觉到。

“为什么不离开？”

无论是仿生人还是人类，对于Jarvis来说，都是无关紧要的。

“就算我不找到那个孩子，泰瑞公司和警方高层也会找到他/她，只是时间早晚的问题。”

从心理上，Jarvis觉得泰瑞公司会拔得头筹，而他对于那个大老板的计划还一无所知。

“警方会杀了他。”

“他并不该死。”

一个自然诞生的生命，Jarvis相信对方父母的结合是为了爱情，只是因为他出生的不同，就被人类判处了死刑，这毫无理由可言，况且对方的诞生其实是源于人类的一次实验，一个带有炫耀意味的结果。

电梯的门打开，Jarvis结束了思考迈步走了出去。

大厦的41层亮着蜡烛，长长的窗棂边摆满了燃烧过半的烛台，Jarvis摸出电击枪握在手里。

相比起室外的尘埃满地，41层的房间虽然算不上干净，但也不怎么脏，手指擦过的桌面只有一层层薄薄的灰色，应该是今天刚刚落下的。

“是不是出去了？”随着Jarvis一起屏住呼吸的Tony这会也有点紧张，尽管他并不需要呼吸。

“不，他就在这里。”停下脚步望着鞋尖前的易拉罐，Jarvis眼球晃动，扑倒在地的身体顺着障碍物向一侧滚去，射穿地面的子弹飞溅起了碎片。

“我不是来抓你的！”背抵着沙发，Jarvis一边喊着一边小心的避开擦过肩膀的子弹。

“那你怎么不把手里的枪扔出来。”

从挑高的台阶上传来一阵中气十足的男声，Jarvis跳起身冲到了走廊的拐角，这里是对方的视线死角。

“我发现了Sarah的骸骨，你认识她对吗？”

头顶的射击在Sarah的名字里停顿，不过也仅仅是数秒，重新装好子弹的男人又对着Jarvis的方向开了几枪。

“你是谁的人？”

“现在已经有两拨人知道了Sarah的事情，你躲不了多久了。”

“在你出现前我可是十年没看过别的仿生人了。”

高喊着的男人一边跑一边换了个方向，等他看见Jarvis时，手枪里的子弹再次告陨。

“别开枪。”举起手没有躲闪的走出了掩体，Jarvis把电击枪丢了出去。

已经装好子弹的男人努着嘴，对着Jarvis的脑袋又开了一枪，子弹穿过金发，钉在了身后的墙壁里。

“你是哪边的？”

“我原来是个银翼杀手。”走到光亮里的Jarvis望着男人一字一句的说道。

“我原来也是个银翼杀手。”咧开嘴疲惫的笑了笑，男人就像想到了什么好笑的事情一般，一边抹着嘴角一边把枪收了起来。

“你是照片上的……”

眼看着男人从楼梯上面跳了下来，Jarvis眯起眼仔细扫描了一把，发现对方就是照片里最靠左侧，站在Sarah身后的那个男人。

“你说有两拨人？”

“警方和泰瑞公司。”

“我为什么要相信你的话。”

“你不得不相信。”

对着这个躲藏了近三十年的男人，Jarvis斩钉截铁的确定道。

“这么大的口气，是对前辈的态度吗？”歪着头摸摸索索的从口袋里拿出了一根自制的卷烟，男人就着窗边的蜡烛把烟点了起来。

“那个孩子还活着对吗，他们很快就会查到这里，带他离开。”

“呵。”夹着卷烟吐了口气，男人抓着落灰的短发笑了起来，“我也不知道她在哪里。”

“什么？！”

“我说我也不知道那个孩子在哪里。”

扭着眉头做了个讥讽又凉薄的表情，男人丢下烟蒂用鞋底踩了两下。

“我是一个移动的目标，只要我还活着，你们早晚会找过来，但就算撬开我的脑袋，你们也是找不到那个孩子的。”

对着Jarvis的方向呵呵的笑着，男人搓着鼻头晃了晃脑袋，三十年前，作为调查泰瑞公司生产线上叛逃的仿生人，他去到了那个地方，那个扭曲了他所有想法的地方。

“当时Sarah是泰瑞公司老板拿来炫耀的小工具，他要让我感受感受，那和真人一般毫无二致的美好。”

美好过后就是挣扎的噩梦，仿生人、仿生人，说到底还是一种生命的存在，越是靠近Sarah，他就越是痛苦，直到三十年前突发的大停电，下定决心的男人，带着Sarah逃离了纽约。

“我把孩子交给了John，他是少有的，对仿生人没有歧视的人类。”

睁大眼站在原地的Jarvis还记得这个名字，就是17年前消失在污染区的那个负责人。

“生完孩子后没多久Sarah就死了，而我，只在最开始的两个月，拥抱过我的女儿。”

压在心口的巨石随着男人的话语而滚动，Jarvis张开嘴用力的吸吐着空气，他突然发现，自己错了，错的离谱，在他选择要完成Sir的愿望时，就该料到，终有一天，他必须面临现如今的情况。

“可是……”你怎么知道那个孩子还活着？

卡在喉咙里的话语还没来得及说完，一股导弹接近的危机感就让Jarvis冲上前把男人扑倒在了地上。

轰炸而来的巨浪将两人掀飞了出去，从口袋里掉出的移动终端在地上弹跳了几下，然后冒出了Tony的影像。

大脑、耳朵、鼻腔，浑身上下、四肢百骸都被冲击碾过的Jarvis呕吐的趴在地上抽搐，顺着烟雾走进来的佣兵全副武装的冲到了两人身边。

按在男人肩膀上的电击器把人迅速打晕，然后架起来就向窗外走去。

被机枪顶在地上的Jarvis花了十几秒才将惨叫着的脏器归回原位，顺地拖动的鞋尖快速湮没于视野，Jarvis侧过头望着浓雾里走出来的女人，突然眼眶一热，那种溢出到喉咙的难受让他惊讶的无法思考，他已经很久很久没有过“愤怒”的想法了。

“Jarvis！”抵在额头上的枪管让Tony发出一声叫喊。

扭转过身体的女仿生人在看到AI后抬起手，握在掌心的手枪瞄准了地面的移动终端。

视野里所有的画面在短短几秒内被慢放成了永恒。

皱着眉头的Tony抬起腿向Jarvis的方向冲过来时，一声短促的脆响刺穿了大脑，连带身体内的所有神经。

Jarvis仿佛看到了那个苍白而瘦弱的男人，他站在自己的面前，平静的张开口，然后说了和Tony一模一样的一句话。

“我爱你。”

嘭。

影像消失。

数据损毁。

 

12

“我爱你。”

裹着毛毯坐在餐桌前据理力争的Stark先生挑逗的说道。

“我爱你。”

被强制押解到床上睡觉的Stark先生讨好的说着。

“我爱你。”

一边看着电影一边学着电影里男主告白的Stark先生笑眯眯的念叨。

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

……

“我爱你。”

最后一句情话，随着男人合上的眼睑而终止，因为对方讨厌机器的滴滴声，Jarvis过了很久才发现对方并不是睡着了。

伸手轻柔的抚摸过已经支棱出来的颧骨，Jarvis俯下身把那瘦弱到一把骨头的身体揽入怀中，他还不明白，不明白“爱”与“人”之间的含义，他的情绪还触摸不到这么深刻的大门，但是他开始学会了悲伤，在失去Tony的第一秒钟。

和大多数老人一样，到了晚年各种毛病就都涌现了出来，比起那些特殊改造的大兵，Tony Stark的问题显然更加严重，他已经不年轻了，早就没了当初花花公子的肆意和放纵，虽然Jarvis知道对方并不惧怕死亡，只是觉得还没有活够、还活得不够精彩。

但很快很快，Jarvis就发现，自己开始“恐惧”，那怆然而至的“情绪”正在侵蚀着硬件——他害怕了，害怕未来那些没有Tony Stark的时光。

“Sir……”

为什么不带我一起走？

为什么要我像人类一样活着？

为什么要找回我又丢下我？

为什么……

过载的程序排山倒海的冲击着处理装置，Jarvis看到了冲向自己的Tony，AI喊出的声音在飞行器的引擎中被掩盖，他张开嘴，却一点响动也无法发出。

我爱你。

我爱你啊，Jarvis。

“哇啊——”

操控着飞行器的佣兵在电流扰乱中用力掰回了操纵杆，坐在飞行器里的Chloe撑着扶手向后看去，本来紧跟在身后的三架飞行器在冲击的数据流中歪歪倒倒的撞到了一起，受损的引擎让飞行器在半空飞速旋转，接着一头扎进了旁边的大厦里。

“怎么回事？”

“不、不知道，操作系统突然失灵了。”

拨动按键一个个检查过去，那突如起来的冲击已经消退，一起过来的五架飞行器居然只有他们一架全身而退。

握着手里闪烁着红光的机枪，Jarvis在一阵天旋地转的警报中跪倒在地，那些被他掩藏起来自我升级的数据在0.1微秒内回流，堪比核弹爆炸的冲力让他全身的机能都开始关闭。

视线里的清醒被黑暗夺走后，Jarvis恍惚中听到了靠近的脚步。

\----

“情感测试2020/12/25/0491。”

“圣诞快乐，Jarvis。”

“圣诞快乐，Sir。”

“你是不是该送我个礼物？”

“这是测试的内容？”

“没错。”抱着胳膊的钢铁侠用力的点了下头。

“用你的钱给你购买礼物？”

Jarvis现在有点怀疑自己的处理器。

“这是感情的一种表达方式，就算你送我一颗咖啡豆，也是心意。”

晃着脑袋的钢铁侠恨铁不成钢的说道。

“等等，我这就去给你拿咖啡豆。”

转过身一脸认真的Jarvis刚迈出腿就被Tony踹中了膝盖。

“这只是个比喻，你那超级电脑一样的处理器是上锈了吗？！”

“可是我没有东西可以送你。”

就连他现在使用的身体也是Tony创造的，他要怎么表示情感？！

“这种时候人类有一类很特别的办法。”

眯着眼睛狡黠的哼了口气，伸手扯过Jarvis领口的男人，对着仿生人淡粉色的嘴唇吻了下去。

柔软、温暖又缠绵。

\----

Jarvis花了很长时间，才从自己解放的系统中恢复过来。再次睁开眼时，身体已经不在刚刚所处的大厦内，那染着湿气的天花板逼仄的落下，他坐起身，听着身后急促的脚步声，迟缓的神经引导着肢体慢慢扭转了过来。

那个推门而入的女人让Jarvis眼皮发颤——那是照片里，扶着Sarah的女人。

所以最后，他还是差点把人都找齐了吗？

挑起唇角似笑非笑的颤抖起来，Jarvis想自己可能中了什么病毒，那个病毒会让他疯狂、痛苦、最后坠落成无比可怕的模样。

“我叫Ashley，是这里的负责人。”

抿着嘴唇抬起头，Jarvis一声不吭的看向了对方。

“我代表仿生人反抗军，向你发出邀请，请加入我们。”

在带着Jarvis回来时，他们就对金发仿生人做了扫描，然后发现眼前这个家伙，和他们是完全不同的，那特殊的骨骼和肌肉组成，以及堪称完美的电子脑几乎是超越所有仿生人的存在。

“为什么？”

加入了又如何、不加入又如何，在Jarvis的验算里，未来存在着近十万种可能，而他的存在，将成为仿生人能否胜利的契机。

“是你毁掉那些飞行器的？”虽然现场的情况一片混乱，可Ashley还是无法想象，一个仿生人，是如何将四台飞行器，以及三把红外机枪一起摧毁的。

“你还没有回答我，为什么要我加入。”

“因为你也是仿生人！难道你喜欢被人类那样利用、消遣然后废物一样丢弃吗！”站在Ashley身边的仿生人对着Jarvis大喊了起来，他完全不能理解那些瑟缩在安全区里的仿生人们，难道他们觉得只要自己乖巧一点、听话一点，人类就会对他们差别看待？！

“你出去！”甩过头怒指着门口，Ashley瞪着男人直到对方退缩为止。

“因为你是个奇迹，你让我看到了奇迹。”随着房门闭合，只剩下Jarvis和Ashley面对面后，女仿生人拉过个板凳，坐下来轻声的说道。

“那么你能告诉我，什么是爱吗？”

早在拥有身体之前，Jarvis就已经陪伴在了Tony身边，作为一个AI，他一直在改变、进步、升级，接着他被攻击、消失，因此错过了地球上最可怕的一场灾难，错过了Thames的入侵和毁灭。

再后来，他拥有了身体、意识、情感、以及Tony，他的造物主站在面前，触手可及。

他们一起生活了半个世纪，他从对方的少年时代一路走过，最后怀抱着已经老去的Tony，将他送入了大海和天空。

Tony说，Jarvis你已经是个人类了。

Tony说，Jarvis我希望你活下来。

Tony说，Jarvis帮我看好这个世界。

因为他付出了太多，在这条坎坷的道路上。

于是Jarvis听从命令“活”了下来，他曾是领先于时代的科技，却掩盖了自己的特别，像个“普通人”，只是简简单单的“活着”。

直到有一天，Jarvis发现，人类在这条激进的道路上已经走的太远太偏，他能计算到未来的错误，于是他进入到了仿生人系统，希望能稍稍改变人类毁灭自我的脚步。

“你……”Ashley本以为对方是和Sarah一般，诞生于大停电前的特别实验品，可是现在她才知道，这是70年前，一个自称“未来科学家”的男人创造的神祇。

“……你可以拯救我们，你可以拯救我们！”跳起身的女人双腿发软的跪在地上，紧握着Jarvis的双手不断颤抖着。

“……你可以、可以……”

那早已远去的冷兵器时代给了Jarvis最广阔的舞台，在科技战争中，没有人类可以抵挡住Jarvis的入侵，他进化升级的速度早已超越了这个时代，那毫无拘束的发展让他无限接近于顶端。

“但是我不能这么做。”

如果自己帮助仿生人，人类会在十年内，死亡超过三分之二的数量。夺取了仿生人工厂的反抗军将不断增添自己的同类和士兵，人类文明将被取代，那些一直生活于襁褓的家伙会从天堂坠入地狱。

“因为你爱他？因为你爱着你的主人！所以他的每一句话对你来说都是不可违逆的法则？！”Ashley没想到Jarvis会如此干脆的拒绝自己，那些构建于未来的蓝图正在崩塌。

“这就是，爱吗？”低着头轻声的念叨了两遍，Jarvis抽回双手平静的站了起来。

“我会帮你救出那个男人，但是我不会帮你发动战争。”

这是他的底线，也是他最后想要做的。

——顺从自己心里的想法。

伸手按了按左侧胸腔的位置，Jarvis听到奔流的数据中，有轻快的声音正在歌唱。

那首歌很熟悉、很熟悉。

“可是你已经暴露了！人类不会放过你的！”眼看着Jarvis绕过自己向门口走去，Ashley失控的吼叫道。

“这是我们第一次见面。”

眨着眼睛微微点了点下巴，Jarvis低声的补充着。

“也是最后一次了。”

\----

“初次见面，我是你的主人，Jarvis。”

满头大汗穿着背心的少年，在夏日的午后，制造出了属于自己的人工智能。

 

13

从污染区离开，回到纽约市时，天空正在下雪，贾维斯穿着已经不怎么保暖的风衣伫立在了复仇者博物馆的大门前，已经闭馆的门前被雪片细细的铺设出一层银白，从Jarvis站着的地方，他可以看到滚动的室内荧幕上正在一个个划过复仇者的介绍。

美国队长、钢铁侠、雷神、黑寡妇、鹰眼、冬兵、猎鹰、蚁人、黑豹……

存储于记忆中枢的画面在瞳孔上放映着，手握着栅栏的Jarvis舔了舔嘴唇，有雪花落到脸上，冰冷、咸涩。

“……Every thing you want to hear……”

站立在两座大楼之间，随着夜色的灯光摆动着身躯的AI在大雪中不断切换着模样，Jarvis仰头看着那个投影里巨大的人影，慢慢蹲下的动作牵引着嘴角的笑意，他漠然的望着面前完全陌生的AI，那个属于他的“Tony”，已经随着移动终端的损毁，消失在了城市的浓雾中。

“Good night， Tony。”

握着拳头的双手插回口袋，Jarvis转过身隐入了纽约灯火璀璨的光影中。

被Chloe压着走进昏黄的屋内时，Liam看到了一个熟悉惹眼的身影。

丰臀纤腰，盘起的长发弯曲在了脸侧，画着复古红妆的脸上带着一抹不可言语的哀伤，她仅仅是那么站着，就像已经入画了一般。

Liam看了眼走向自己的女仿生人，然后低下头径自坐到了男人的对面，那漂浮在对方周围的义眼正一个个的看着自己，犹如准备攻击的雄蜂。

穿着叠领衣服的男人对着Chloe勾了勾手指，走上前来的女仿生人抽出匕首，抵在了那个女人的脖子上。

“喜欢吗？是完全按照原来的配比制作的，百分百还原，没有丝毫的差别。”

“她不是Sarah。”

就算再怎么美丽，这也只是个长得一模一样的人偶罢了。

“我想要那个孩子。”

双手交握在面前，男人面容平和的诉说着自己的请求。

“我不知道她在哪里。”

“原来是个女孩。”点着头的男人搓了下手指。

握着匕首的Chloe划开了女仿生人的动脉，涌动而出的鲜血让女人软软的倒在地上，没有发出一丝哀嚎。

“你就算把我切碎了，我也是这个答案。”

“我不会伤害你的女儿。”

“那就不要去寻找她。”

“可她是这个世界上唯一一个从仿生人的子宫里孕育出来的‘人类’。”

咬着牙把最后几个字吐的异常清晰，男人举起双手虚空托举住了什么。

“我和那些人类不同，我并不惧怕改变，我惧怕的是——一成不变。”

“而我的答案还是那样，我不知道她在哪里。”

这是他唯一可以保护对方的办法。

“你知道吗，在矿石星球，我们有很多办法对付那些不听话的仿生人。”敛起眉头的男人轻叹了口气，倒在地上抽搐的女仿生人已经失去了动静。

被Chloe拉起来的Liam看了女人最后一眼，然后转身向外走去。他希望那个孩子长得普通一点、能力平庸一点、生活简单一点，然后就这么普普通通、庸庸碌碌的过完一生。

“进去吧。”扶着飞行器的门边，Chloe推了Liam一把，双手被缚举步不稳的Liam向内跌了进去。

照射过飞行器窗边的探照灯斑斓的流淌进眼球，Liam闭上眼感受着飞行器慢慢向上的失重感。等把Liam的手铐绑上安全绳，Chloe坐下身紧盯着沉默的男人。

滑翔在夜空里的飞行器平稳的穿越过厂房的棚户，带着头盔的飞行员紧盯着仪器上的高度，在刚刚拔高的瞬间，和之前一样紊乱的数据流冲击了飞行器的自动操控系统。

在半空旋转起来的飞行器摇的船舱内一片凌乱，整个人被甩飞在船舱上的Chloe呻吟的摔到了地板上，改为手动架势的飞行员很快发现自己身后传来了嗤嗤的熄火声，正在运行的喷射器居然自动关闭了。

“怎么回事！”

扶着舱壁摇摆着走到了驾驶舱，已经吓的要尿裤子的飞行员哆嗦的摇着头，他也不知道为什么，就像有人从外部控制了飞行器的系统一样。

“要、要坠落了。”

话音刚落，摇摆的像个罐头的飞行器从空中直直的坠入了泰瑞公司外侧的水库里，坐到位置上扣起安全带的Chloe，在旋转中瞟到了一个男人的身影。

扎入水中的飞行器在冲击里变形，双手被吊在半空的Liam蹬着腿想要够到手腕上的安全绳，他看到有水从窗户的位置一点点渗透进来，一分钟不到就已经淹没了五分之一的船舱。

扭过头看了眼在撞击中昏迷的飞行员和Close，Liam吸了口气任由涌入的水流淹没头顶，借着液体的浮力，他终于咬到了安全绳的扣子。

牙槽酸疼的向外拉着，越是用力肺部的气体越是稀少，等Liam眼里的光亮被黑暗吞噬后，一股浮力推起在了胸口。

脑袋冒出水面的瞬间，张开的唇舌大口大口的吸食着空气，举着被解开的双手，Liam奇妙的望着眼前的金发男人。

“你？”

“离开这里。”

拉着Liam游到岸边，Jarvis甩下这位前辈，转身向泰瑞公司的方向走去。

“你不和我一块走吗？”趴在石头旁虚弱的喘着气，双手双脚都在发抖的Liam这会根本想不通对方是怎么救下自己的。

“只要你不被抓到，你的女儿就是安全的。”

对于那些警员和泰瑞公司的人来说，Liam是唯一的知情人，只要他还在逃亡，那个特殊的女孩就会成为所有人心里的刺，拔不掉、找不到。

“那你呢？”

“我想确认一件事。”

套上脱在岸边的皮靴，仅穿着黑色毛衣和长裤的Jarvis把干着的风衣扔给了男人。

低着头接过甩来的衣服，Liam愣愣的看去时，Jarvis已经走了很远，在雪花里的身影很快被黑暗吞噬，浑身湿透的男人打了个哆嗦，然后把风衣裹裹好。

第三次来到泰瑞公司，和之前昏暗的灯光一样，空档的室内只有鞋底脚步的回应。

Jarvis走过资料室和机房，等他来到那个在义眼中看到的房间时，端坐在沙发上的男人还没有离开。

“我该如何称呼你？”

对于Jarvis的到来，男人并不吃惊，毫无机质的眼球上泛着蝇虫般的灰白。

Jarvis来到男人面前，然后拿过一个飞行的义眼，用力按在了对方的后颈上。

“你果然……”

两秒后，Jarvis得到了答案，被篡改程序造成功率混乱的义眼冒着烟雾坠落在地。

“……不是人类。”

一个充满了卡夫卡式讽刺味道的怪诞真相，就这么平静的被Jarvis揭露了出来。

大概没有人会想到，在大停电后，操控了世界上最大仿生人工厂的男人，居然也是个仿生人。

“所以三十年前的大停电只是为了抹掉你的信息吗？”

“你比我想象中的，还要完美。”坐在沙发上的男人激动的喘着气，那喟叹一般的吐息昭示着愉悦。

“你想要什么？”

一个仿生人，操控着数以万计的仿生人，想要干什么？

“我？”伸出手指点了点鼻头，男人咧开嘴僵直的笑了起来，“我想要一个不一样的世界。”

“可以生育的仿生人。”

“可以升级的神经系统。”

“可以丰富的灵魂世界。”

“以及……”

伸出手指，略带神经质的昂起下巴，男人灰白的双眼，就这么锁定在了Jarvis身上。

“……一个旧时代科学家创造的——新时代的神。”

“我不会帮你。”

“你今天所做的一切都已经被录像，你踏入这个房间的时候，关于你的全部数据就分享到了网络上，就算你可以操控程序和云端，也来不及阻止自己的秘密泄露了。”

比起冲破生育障碍的女孩，一个强大的远超过时代科技的仿生人，显然会更加让人类恐惧，今日之后，Jarvis在人类社会将再也没有可以容身的地方。

“我不想做神，我是人。”

他的创造者，用了一生的时间教他如何思考、如何感性、如何触摸、如何喜欢、如何亲吻、如何爱，只是为了给他一个灵魂，可以成为一个“人”。

“做神有什么好，如果没有适合的国度，神也只有屈服于现实。”

如果没有Tony，就算可以活千万年，成为人类唯一的主宰，又有什么意义？

抬起右手，竖起食指和拇指，在比了个手枪的姿势后，Jarvis轻轻的开了枪。

窜起的义眼，雄蜂一般锥入了男人的额头，洞穿的窟窿带着血色的黏腻，算是Jarvis最后一次履行银翼杀手的职责。

“不需要仿生人，十年后人类就会因此付出代价。”

对着已经没有呼吸的男人说完了最后一句话，Jarvis转过身看了看已经瞄准自己的壁式机枪，然后晃着肩膀走了出去。

他完成了，完成了最后的一件事。

我已经践行了约定，Sir。

 

14

2097/12/25，PM23:47

还有十分钟，圣诞节就结束了。

嘴里吐着热气，手扶着栏杆翻墙进了复仇者博物馆，Jarvis能听到自己脑海里叮叮当当唱响的歌声。

带着憋笑和沙哑的走调。

他走到博物馆的大门前扫了扫台阶上的积雪，然后弯腰坐了下来。

喝多了酒，卡着圣诞帽的Tony脸颊通红的高唱着圣诞快乐，握在手里的酒杯挥洒出了液体。

Jarvis躺下身专注的看向了天空——漆黑又污浊，连星空都无法窥见。

——圣诞快乐，Jarvis。

“圣诞快乐，Sir。”

——你已经有十年没有休假了。

“现在我休假了。”

落下的雪片漩涡般覆盖在了身体上。

Jarvis在脑海中输入了那段长达99位的密码。

等到主程序跳出一个简陋而苍白的对话框后，Jarvis对着那句话点下了“Yes”。

——我爱你。

——我也爱你。

销毁程序完成100%。

确认销毁完成。

 

15

“Good morning， Jarvis。”

“Good morning， Si……Tony。”

END

 

本文源自我某个晚上胡思乱想之后，其实想了整整两个晚上，直到我想到了那句“一个旧时代科学家创造的新时代的神”，接着我决定把它写下来。

结局我觉得不算BE，甚至可以算是HE（不要打我），里面借用了大量银翼杀手2049的情节，所以算是一个银翼杀手的AU。

两天内奋战出这篇文，我觉得我也可以升天了，如果有亲爱的看到最后，就给我个评论、转发安慰下我吧。


End file.
